Tokio Hotel: The After Party
by LightningStatic
Summary: The band is at a party in L.A. The girls happen to find their way in. By breaking in of course. Also add in Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift. Well, damn, you have one heck of a One Shot.


**Julia here. A new story/one shot/ thing. =)**

**Don't you love me? **

**As much as I love them.... I don't own Tokio Hotel, or anyone else mentioned in this story.... Besides me. **

* * *

**LA, California **

**August 17th, 5:30PM**

Julia, Kyra, Kayla and Melissa, they were up to something evil.

"Mimi! Hurry up!" Kyra yelled from outside the bathroom door.

They were never letting Mimi get ready first ever again. Thankfully there were two bathrooms. Kayla was in the other, though.

Melissa came out of the bath room in faded jeans, and a "Awesome Ends with Me" shirt.

"You're wearing that?" Julia asked, a bit skeptical.

"Totally. What are you wearing?" she asked.

"You'll see, when Kayla hurries up!" She said, yelled the last part.

Kayla came out of the bathroom wearing a blue peace tee, black jeans, and Uggs.

Kyra and Julia ran towards the empty bathrooms.

"What the hell is with them?" Kayla asked.

"The world may never know..." Mimi said.

* * *

Kyra came out of the bathroom first, she had one white skinnies, black Airwalks, and a strapless black dress.

"Whoa... Totally not you...." Melissa said. Kyra just smiled.

Julia came out a few minutes later with a blue and black dress, dark blue Levis, and her handcuff necklace. **(Look on profile for outfits.)**

Her hair was still wet.

"What d'you think?" she asked.

"It looks good," Kayla said.

Mimi looked between Julia and Kyra. "Why are you two dressed so nice?"

"Well...." Kyra started. "We checked the after party lists and Tokio Hotel's gonna be there...."

"Knew it..." She thought for a moment. "Is Taylor Lautner gonna be there?"

"Yes..."

"YES! OMT! YES! YES! YES!" Mimi shouted, jumping up and down.

"Calm, Mimi," Kayla said.

Julia rolled her eyes. "You are nineteen and you act like a five year old on Christmas morning."

"Shut up!" Mimi yelled.

"Whatever."

Julia walked back into the bathroom and dried her hair.

They all waited impatiently for her.

As, soon as she was down, they ran out of the hotel and got the limo driver to take them to 166 E. Addison Avenue.

* * *

"Thanks," Kyra said, hading the guy fifty bucks.

"What do we do now?" Kayla asked.

"Well, someone is going to distract the security guard..."

"Who?"

"Mimi."

Melissa was distracted by a butterfly. Julia rolled her eyes and laughed.

Mimi looked at her. "Someone say my name? Whose gonna flirt?"

They all got a very evil grin. She sighed.

"Just go," Kayla said.

"Thanks, just thanks."

She walked over to the security guard at the back door. He looked real tough, but he wouldn't hurt a girl.

"Hey there," she said, twisting her hair with her finger. "You look handsome, don't ya."

She put her hand on his chest.

"You look very lovely tonight, ma'am," he said.

She giggled. "Thank you."

Melissa made sure that he was turned sideways so he couldn't see her friends sneak in.

Kyra, Kayla and Julia were behind the garbage cans. Kyra stood up and mouthed, "KISS!"

Mimi glared, but reluctantly kissed the guard. They took there chance and snuck in.

"Mind if I go into the party?" She giggled, and gave a smirk.

"Anything for you."

She walked in and ran towards her friends.

"How was the kiss?" Julia teased.

"Ew! Terrible! That filthy faggot stuck his effing tongue in my mouth. I need to wash my mouth out!" Mimi yelled. She was practically hyperventilating.

Kayla gave her a glass of water. She put it in her mouth, shuished it around and then spit it out... On the floor... Her friends looked at her; she shrugged.

Kyra laughed. "TH hunting time."

Kayla and Melissa went there own way, and Kyra and Julia started walking aimlessly.

* * *

"You two seem lost," someone said behind them. Kyra and Julia quickly turned around. They guy was 5"10', long straight brown hair.

"A bit," Kyra said.

He seemed oddly familar to them, yet they had no clue.

"I've never seen you two before, ever. Are you even supposed to be here?"

It was really just a big Hollywood party. If you were famous, you were there.

"My cousin invited us here," Julia said.

"Whose your cousin?" the guy persisted.

"Aaron Covier. [Cove-E-air] He knows Johnny Depp."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him. What are your names?"

"I'm Kyra and this is Julia."

_The is he? I know I've seen him before... _Kyra had no clue who he was...

"I'm- Oh great! Thing 1 and Thing 2 are here..."

Before they could ask... "Thing 1" and "Thing 2" came up behind them.

"Hey, Georg," One of them said.

"Who are these two?" the other questioned.

"I know that voice," Kyra sang.

"And I know the other," Julia somewhat sang in a British accent.

"What the hell, Julia? As much as you want a British accent, you'll never have one!"

"Whatever."

"Wait... Wait. Georg. Georg. OMG! You're Georg Listing!" Kyra shouted.

"No. No, I'm just Gustav Schäfer," Georg said, not impressed.

"Pssshhh, you wish you were me," Gustav said as he walked up next to him.

"Thing 1" and "Thing 2" sighed.

"I feel very out of this conversation," Thing 2 said.

"Well, that's your own fault, Bill," Julia said, not even turning around.

They heard screaming and shrieking and squealing.

Kyra and Julia looked at each other. "Mimi," they said.

"Taylor! I love you Taylor! I love you more than I ever loved Tom! Which was a lot!" Mimi shouted.

Taylor Lautner ran through them and Mimi shortly followed.

Kayla jogged up to Kyra and Julia.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? She saw Taylor and she went on a hyper kick. Yelling that she loved him and she had to kiss him..." she said.

"Oh god..."

"Can we take part in this weird conversation or are we just going to stand here like idiots?!" Tom asked.

"TAYLOR!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" Melissa shouted.

Julia turned around to face Bill and Tom. "For the record, I don't know her..."

"OMB! OMB! Julia! God! Julizzle! Do you realize we are standing in front of gods?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!" Kyra asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

Bill and Tom laughed.

"You want to go dance or something...?" Bill asked Kyra.

"Hell yea!" she yelled.

They walked over on the dance floor.

Tom looked at Julia. "Do you want to-"

Kyra ran back to them. "Hugs not drugs! BUT, hugs on drugs lead to sex!" Then she ran back to Bill.

"What is wrong with her?" Tom asked.

"The world may never know," Julia laughed.

"As, I was saying before that, do you want to go get a drink?"

"Su-"

"TAYLOR!!!! YOU CANNOT DENY THAT YOU LOVE ME!!!!" Mimi screeched. Taylor ran past Tom and Julia.

Mimi ran past them, an then backed up. She slapped Julia across the face.

"You're too young to drink," she said. Then, she continued to run and scream. "TAYLOR!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"

"Fuck you, Mimi!" Julia yelled at her. She put her hand to her cheek. "Ow... As I was saying, sure."

They walked over to the bar.

* * *

"Taylor! I gotcha!" Mimi shouted, as she tackled him.

"Okay, kid, I'll make a deal with you. Stop running around and screaming my name like a lunatic, and I'll dance with you," Taylor said.

"Okay!"

Taylor got up and rolled his eyes. Melissa was practically clinging to his body.

"I'm Melissa! You can call me Mimi, though!" She smiled.

"Taylor, what are you doing? How could you?" Taylor Swift asked.

"I- Uh- Look- This girl has been chasing my around all night. She just wants one dance, Tay," he said.

"One dance??!?!!" Mimi exclaimed. "I want you to be mine forever!"

Swift walked away. Lautner wanted to kill Mimi.

* * *

Georg realzied he was left alone.

Gustav and Kayla went to the buffet table, Bill and Kyra were dancing and Tom and Julia were drinking.

He sighed.

Walking over to some girl, he had never met before, he tripped and fell.

The blonde turned around and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now," Georg said.

"I'm Taylor. Taylor Swift.

"Georg Listing."

"Nice to meet you."

Ooh la la. Georg and Taylor.

"You look beautiful..."

"Thanks," Taylor giggled.

They walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance.

* * *

"So..." Tom said, trying to make a conversation.

"Imma Ninja Pixie," Julia whispered. She was a bit tipsy, right now.

"Never really had many drinks?" Tom asked. She shook her head. "Right, you're American. Drinking age twenty-one. Maybe, you should drink some water."

"Water doesn't taste good, though, Tomi."

"It has no flavor..."

"Oooh, you're as smart as you are pretty," she giggled. "Which is a lot. You is very pretty."

"Thanks... I think..."

"I wanna another drink."

Tom shook his head. "No, I think you had enough."

She frowned. "I... I wouldn't expect that from you... I would think you would want to get me very very drunk. But this shows that you care."

He smiled. "Maybe I do care."

Julia clapped her hands. "Let's go find Kyyrraa and Billl!"

She hopped off the bar stool and waited for Tom to follow her. He grabbed her hand as they walked onto the dance floor to find them.

"They're gonna eat chu," she whispered.

"Who...?" Tom asked.

"The evil non fans that hate ch'or guts. But, I ish a ninja pixie. I'll save you!"

Kyra spotted them and ran over to her. Bill followed. She looked at her drunk friend.

"What's she saying?" Kyra asked.

"That she'll save me from the evil people, because she's a ninja pixie," Tom laughed.

"Come with me, J."

Kyra took her hand and dragged her, almost literally, to the bathroom.

"Whhhaaaatttttt? Did you not see that I was with Tom?"

"Dude, you're drunk. Have some water..."

Julia refused. Kyra splashed her face with water, making J cough. Kyra laughed.

"Now, drink some water, or we go home," she said.

"You wouldn't. You with Bill."

"Just drink some god damned water, J," Kyra sighed.

"Why is the water damned?"

* * *

Mimi and Taylor were dancing, having a good time. Taylor had become very fond of Melissa in the past hour. It was love at first sight.

...

Kayla and Gustav were having a good time, also.

...

Bill and Tom looked stupid just standing in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for K and J.

...

Kyra and Julia walked back to Bill and Tom. Julia, who is banned from any more drinks, was only semi drunk.

...

Georg and Taylor Swift, were having a blast. They were in love. Just like Lautner and Mimi.

* * *

The night soon ended.

Melissa went home with Taylor, she was the only one away from her group.

Otherwise, you had the G's, the twins, K, J, Kayla and T. Swizzle fitting into a Ford truck.

They went to the local Starbuck's and spent most of the night there. They were only open because of a few autographs, and maybe a bit of money.

They had a great time.

And, everyone lived happily ever after. (so had to put that)

* * *

**Okay, the ending was a bit weird. I know. I just wanted to finish this. **

**=] So, here's another one shot. **

**~Julia**


End file.
